Keep Calm and Be Perfect
by AndyPain
Summary: Su cuerpo se retorciera abajo mío, sus piernas pateaban erráticamente y desesperadamente intentaba librar sus brazos, tuve que contener mis ganas de reír… Solo unos segundos mas… y finalmente se dio por vencido. Sus ojos dejaron de enfocarme y perdieron su brillo. Esto es muy divertido ¿Por qué nunca lo hice antes? Oh… cierto... el asunto de la perfección- ToriCentric


Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Para <strong>Selene Cruxe<strong> quien es una colega, y a quien deseo que se lo tome a pecho.

Para **MookieRoo** quien es una excelente escritora y de mis favoritas. Quien siempre se esta superando y criticando. Quien me motiva para querer ser la mejor… aspirar a la perfeccion y no dormirme en los laureles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keep Calm and Be Perfect<strong>_

_-…Pero tú no quieres ser así ¿verdad?_

No, yo no quiero ser así… yo soy mejor, más que eso… aspiro más que a eso. No, definitivamente yo no quiero ser como esa persona, no es lo que quiero, no es lo que esperan.

Por eso es que escucho tantas veces la misma frase ¿verdad? O una frase parecida, pero que siempre tiene la misma finalidad: El que yo aclare que las esperanzas que los demás ponen en mi están a salvo…

y yo amo ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros al verme negar, al darles esa tranquilidad.

…

-Dios, tu hermana es un desastre, el ultimo boletín de notas da vergüenza- dice mi padre mirando a mi madre con frustración… pero luego me miran a mí y sus rostros se relajan.

_-Por lo menos una de mis hijas no es así ¿verdad, Tori? Tu si sabes priorizar tus tiempo._

Y yo sonrió y asiento, porque es verdad. Yo si priorizo mis tiempos… de la forma que ellos quieren. Trina lo prioriza en sus amigos y fiestas, novelas y siestas largas. Yo en mis estudios y las clases... y así consigo esas sonrisas de mis padres… las que amo, por las que vivo.

…

-Ahí está Andre. Escuche que rechazaron otra vez su demo.

-¿Otra vez? Es la quinta este mes.

-Sí, lo sabe toda la escuela… su música no es tan buena de todas formas.

-Es que lo está intentando en un medio de pop… cuando todos sabes que lo deberían intentar con el rap o con esa música de raza.

_*risas* _

Odio esas risas, son risas de burlas. Me aturden. Pero entonces mis compañeros me miran y dejan de reírse.

_-Tori sabe de estas cosas._

-Si, a ella se le da bien el pop y sabe cómo venderse.

-Claro, sabe que es ridículo arriesgarse en un medio que no es el tuyo y definitivamente el pop se le da.

_-¿A que si, Tori? Tú si entiendes esto._

Y yo asiento con una sonrisa. Porque es verdad. Entiendo el medio. Aunque está podrido y lleno de prejuicios, lo entiendo. Y eso es lo que importa: El éxito… y yo quiero ser exitosa. Y no, André no lo es… y estoy segura que el también lo entiende, como es esto de la música y como venderla, pero no quiere aceptarlo y se mantiene necio. Lo sigue intentando y cada vez se hunde más. Yo no quiero hundirme… entonces no lo hago.

Mi zona de confort y en la que triunfo es esta. Es lo que esperan de mí, ser la siguiente estrella de pop. Es lo que yo quiero: Sus aplausos y sus rostros reflejando como sus esperanzas en mí fueron certeras. Es lo que piden de mí. Es lo que doy.

…

-Agggghh Que asco Robbie.

-¿No me digas que intento conquistarte de nuevo?

-Sí, con una estúpida flor y un poema en un papel que repitió tartamudeando todo.

-No me digas, seguro se le caían los anteojos de los nervios y traspiraba ridículamente.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Hace unas semanas se le acercó a otra chica. El pobre traspira y se le traba la lengua siempre que tiene oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad? Ese perdedor no tiene ninguna. ¿Quién querría darle un oportunidad?

Y puedo ver como mis compañeras se dan un retoque a su nariz frente al espejo del baño, no pasa mucho hasta que me ven por él.

-El también se te acerco a ti, Tori ¿verdad?

-Sí, hace un mes más o menos ¿cierto?

_-Por Dios ¿Quién se cree que es? Un perdedor como el intentando conquistar a una chica con un gran futuro como tú._

-Lo rechazaste ¿no es así?

-Seguro que sí.

Y les sonrió mientras asiento. Porque es verdad. Lo rechace… aunque me gusta Robbie. Yo le daría una oportunidad.

Es muy tierno y dedicado, atento y simpático, gracioso y dulce

¿Quién no querría un chico así?

El poema que me recitó fue uno de los más hermoso que en mi vida escuche y cuando le pregunte de quien era, con nerviosismo me dijo que él lo había compuesto. Es uno de los gestos más impresionantes y dedicados que he tenido en mi vida. Yo le daría una oportunidad.

Le daría una oportunidad… si no fuera un perdedor.

O por lo menos un perdedor en los ojos del todo el mundo… del mismo mundo en el que vivo yo. Y no, no quiero ser la novia de un perdedor. No quiero que la gente me mire y me identifique como la "chica del perdedor" No, mi nombre es más importante, y este debe ir acompañado de alguien que los otros aprueben, no… más que eso, que los otros envidien.

Solo así me miraran con esa expresión que adoro. La de satisfacción.

Los chicos comunes y corrientes creen que deben ser algo más para invitarme a salir, porque ven en mi alguien por encima de ellos. No quiero que piensen lo contrario.

Me gusta que sea así. Me hace sentir… única, difícil, inalcanzable. Alguien por la que hay que luchar y de esa lucha salir campeón… y Robbie… Robbie es un perdedor. Y yo… yo no.

…

-¡Jade! Tu castigo no ha terminado aun ¡Jade!- grita nuestro querido consejero en vano, ya que la gótica sigue en pasos decididos hasta abrir la puerta de salida de la escuela y desaparecer por ella.

Lo veo desde el pasillo, con calma. Como moreno maestro lleva sus manos a su cintura y niega con la cabeza, su rostro se muestra cansado. Unos segundos de reflexión en sus ojos y luego se está girando para volver a su despacho.

Y entonces me ve.

_-Doy gracias de que Jade tiene amigas tan educadas y correctas como tú, Tori. Eres una buena influencia… pero no te dejes influenciar por ella tampoco. No quieres acabar siendo así ¿verdad?_

Y yo niego, poniendo una cara seria, que deje reflejar mi preocupación por el bienestar de Jade. Lo cual no es cierto. Se perfectamente que Jade está bien y que mi influencia bien podría valerle un comino.

Y no, yo no quiero ser como Jade. Haciendo que todo el mundo este desilusionado de ella. Es exactamente lo contrario a como quiero ser. Pareciera que su consigna de vida es romper e ir en contra de todas las reglas que existan.

Estoy constantemente escuchando como el mundo cree que va a terminar Jade. Y no, ningún final feliz. Todo el mundo preocupado y horrorizado por su forma de ser.

Es talentosa, nadie se lo discute, pero al igual que André… ¿de qué te sirve tener talento si no lo sabes vender?

Y Jade es ese tipo de personas… necias. Las cuales prefieren morir antes de ver uno de sus principios quebrados… de hecho ese es uno de los finales que se le adjudica a Jade.

Morirse.

¿Y que son los principios de todas formas? ¿De qué sirven? He sabido de cosas inútiles pero estos… estos se llevan los laureles.

Es decir, es una de las tantas cosas con las que las personas buscan sentirse bien consigo mismas al ser unos fracasados.

"Por lo menos tengo principios"

No he conocido a alguien que viva de ellos… pero si quienes murieron por ellos…

Y yo no quiero morir, ni ser una fracasada… ni tener principios. No me sirven.

Y Jade…

Jade es detestable… y yo no. A Jade le temen y critican a sus espaldas… a mí no. Las personas esperan que le pasen cosas terribles… no esperan lo mismo de mi. Es una desilusión constante para sus padres y profesores... y yo… yo les doy esperanzas.

En fin que…

Jade es un mal ejemplo a seguir… y todos quieren ser como yo.

…

-Tu amiga Cat esta saludando de nuevo a esa planta- dijo con disgusto Trina, acercándose hacia donde estaba sentada en el merendero- no entiendo como tienes amigos tan raros.

Trina no es exactamente de las personas que me interesan su aprobación… pero tiene un punto.

-Lo único que faltaría es que te sumaras con ella y ambas le hablaran a las rocas, por Dios que ridículo.

_Ese es el punto, lo ridícula que se ve Cat._

Giro y puedo ver de lo que Trina habla. Cat está tocando una planta y parece interactuar con ella, unas chicas de la escuela pasan a su lado y las saludan, Cat hace lo mismo con una enorme sonrisa, antes de volver a la planta… unos pasos más adelantes las mismas chicas sacan sus celulares y burlándose la graban.

Adoro a Cat, de verdad que sí, pero es el hazme reír de toda la escuela… y ella no parece notarlo, o importarle.

Uno se pregunta si realmente pasa de todo eso e intenta ser feliz… o es tonta sin más… o esta loca.

-Aghhh ¿te imaginas si Cat tuviera un novio? Pobre chico, siempre recibiendo noticias de lo que hace su novia, soportando las burlas de los demás sobre ella _¿Quién soporta eso?_ Debe ser una verdadera carga… y ni hablar de tener una charla madura con ella que no sea de bien que se sienten las rocas en el mar- sigue Trina mientras yo no aparto la mirada de Cat, ella parece tan feliz en su mundo.

_-¿No crees?_

La pregunta me hace suspirar mientras vuelvo mi vista a mi hermana, quien espera mi respuesta.

-Totalmente ¿a quién le gustaría algo así?- digo y veo como una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en su cara para luego seguir hablando de ella misma, dando por sentado el tema.

Pero yo sé a quién le gustaría algo así. A mí.

No solo me gustaría tener a Cat de esa forma, sino que le imploraría que me enseñe a ser como ella. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le tengo mucha envidia a Cat. De la mala envidia, a veces deseo que muera porque no lo soporto… no soporto verla sonreír todo el tiempo y como su positivísimo mueve su mundo, sin importarle la aprobación de los demás o que todo este en su contra… ella parece feliz… no… ella es feliz, exactamente del modo que es… y yo odio eso.

Tenerla como amiga es lo mas masoquista que tengo en la vida. La adoro, amo tenerla cerca y que su calidez me invada al mismo tiempo que odio tenerla cerca y ver como su felicidad opaca mi existencia.

Es como si ella supiera algo que yo no sé.

Pero no puede preguntarle el qué… no puedo pedirle que me cuente su secreto, no puedo mostrarme interesada en su rareza… porque si hago eso pasare la fina línea que hay… que los demás ven, esa de la que todos saben:

Yo soy amiga de Cat, pero solo eso, inclusive menos que eso. No busco comprenderla, nadie busca... porque es una pérdida de tiempo y Cat es rara… comprenderla implicaría ser también rara… y no es la "rareza" que quiero en mi. La rareza que quiero en mi es la de ser única e inalcanzable… no ser ridícula y la mascota de la escuela.

_Quiero a Cat… pero la quiero a la distancia justa en la que no se me relacione como alguien como ella._

…

_-Tú deberías ser como Beck._

Cinco palabras que golpearon tan fuerte que no fui capaz de decir nada por unos minutos.

Nunca escucho eso, nunca escucho el "deberías ser como otra personas que no sea yo" Porque comúnmente las personas dicen que ellas deberían ser como yo.

Sikowitz le pone una mano en el hombro a Beck mientras este sonríe y vuelven a mirarme.

-Tu actuación está bien, Tori, pero debes _relajarte_ más. A veces estas muy tensa. Se como Beck, su actuación le sale natural y de manera relajada- insiste.

La clase aplaude y todos sonríen... inclusive yo, pero… este sentimiento…

_No me gusta._

…

¿Lista para ensayar?- me dice Beck.

Luego de clases, amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme con mi actuación, y ahora nos encontramos en la caja negra listo para comenzar. Estamos solos, algo que ya veía venir por el tono amable y coqueto que uso para invitarme.

Sabía que quería algo conmigo y seguramente en este ensayo lo volvería a intentar.

Algo… gracioso de Beck… no es exactamente él, sino las demás personas que lo rodean, las mismas que me rodean a mi… y que dicen:

"Serias la novia perfecta de Beck"

"Él es tan profundo y talentoso, seguro que tu llegarías a entenderlo a la perfeccion"

"Es muy guapo y contigo a la par serian muy envidiados"

"Un joven tan apuesto y educado como Beck merece a alguien como tu"

La mayoría de veces que debo escuchar esos comentarios… aparece ese sentimiento que tuve hoy en clases con Sikowitz… el desagradable… me hace sentir como… como si Beck estuviera encima de mi… y se mereciera "siquiera" alguien como yo.

Todos concuerdan en que haríamos la pareja perfecta. ¿Soy la única que cree que no me cansaría de vomitar una y otra vez cada vez que nos besáramos?

_Beck es "perfecto", tenerlo de pareja me ayudaría a todo lo que quiero conseguir_…

Pero ese es el punto… necesitar a alguien para conseguir lo que yo quiero.

¿Necesito a Beck?

-Ya pareces muy tensa de nuevo- me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo veo y su sonrisa hacia mí es perfecta… relajada… natural.

Este sentimiento no me gusta.

Me acerco a él y leemos un poco los libretos.

-Deberíamos ensayar esta parte- sigue, y no me sorprende de que parte pide seguir. La de un beso, lo miro con una sonrisa y se sonroja. Se que de verdad le intereso al chico.

-Claro- le digo y él con emoción se pone en posición.

La escena no es tan sencilla como parece, él debe interpretar a un esclavo que se encuentra amarrado y su amada viene a salvarle y justo antes de liberarlo le da un beso apasionado.

Lo veo y se sienta, apoyándose en un poste, donde previamente preparó unas cuerdas.

-Deja, yo te ayudo- le digo cuando lo veo tener problemas con los nudos. Me acerco y amarro sus muñecas por detrás del poste.

-No es necesario que las amarres siquiera, solo estamos ensayando- me dice al notar que presiono los nudos.

-Oh… es que yo quiero que sea lo más real posible… ya sabes, para que sea mejor la interpretación- digo lo ultimo muy cerca de su oído, en un tono que yo se que le gustaría y él ríe nervioso, pero asiente.

-Sí, claro… lo harás genial solo… _relájate_- me dice como último consejo antes de que comencemos con nuestros diálogos.

-¿Quién está allí?- pregunta, entrando en su personaje.

-Soy yo- contesto tranquila.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué haces aquí? Corres peligro.

-Lo sé- sigo el dialogo- es que ya no puedo esperar más.

Me acerco y sé que esta es la parte del beso, el sonríe mientras me agacho. Pero decido salirme un poco del libreto.

Me siento lentamente sobre sus piernas, muy cerca de su centro. Noto como traga saliva con dificultad.

Beck realmente es muy bello. Tiene un rostro perfecto y un cabello muy atractivo, es alto, moreno y sabe cómo sacar provecho de si mismo.

Le acaricio su mejilla mientras mis ojos se clavan en los suyos castaños. Siento como su cintura se mueve un poco buscando más mi cuerpo.

-T...Tori- me dice saliéndose de su papel y yo sonrió por su debilidad.

-Shhhh- apoyo un dedo sobre sus cálidos labios mientras sigo acariciando su mejilla hacia abajo, hacia su quijada y finalmente la dejo descansar en su cuello, mi otra mano la imita.

Acerco mi rostro a él rozando mi nariz con la suya, ninguno cierra los ojos aun, todavía nos vemos, muy cerca… el comienza a entrecerrar los suyos, relamiendo sus labios.

Yo sonrió mas ampliamente… porque estoy haciendo lo que me recomendó… _relajarme._

-T…Tori- repite pero ahora con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mis manos han comenzado a hacer presión en su garganta.

Me analizaba sin poder comprender, moviendo un poco su rostro para alejarlo del mío, sus manos hicieron el amague de moverse, y pude ver el momento exacto en el que recordó que estaba amarrado.

-Me estas asustando- me dijo mientras mis manos seguían presionando su garganta… y yo podía comprobar sus palabras. Sus ojos me miraban ya con cierto temor. Parecía comprender finalmente la indiferencia de mi rostro a su repentina falta de aire e incomodidad. Comenzó a forcejear… inútilmente debo decir… y fue cuando lo vi, ese temor en sus ojos, pánico, por fin lo entendía… y fue cuando tuvo ese arranque de vida:

Su cuerpo se retorciera abajo mío con brusquedad, sus piernas pateaban erráticamente al aire y desesperadamente intentaba librar sus brazos, tuve que contener mis ganas de reír… Solo unos segundos más… lo sentía, solo debía apretar su garganta unos segundos más… y finalmente se dio por vencido. Sus ojos dejaron de enfocarme y perdieron su brillo. Esto es muy divertido ¿Por qué nunca lo hice antes? Oh… cierto… el asunto de la perfección.

Nunca imagine que tuviera tantas fuerza en mis manos, supongo que la excitación del momento me hizo descubrirlo. Ya hace un tiempo que Beck no se movía y sus ojos seguían abierto sin enfocar nada en especial. No deje de presionar su garganta hasta que un extraño sonido, como si pequeños huesos crujieran bajo mis palmas, me llamaran la atención. Entonces deslice mi mano de esa zona apoyándola en su pecho.

-¿Sabes Beck? Hoy he descubierto una cosa- le digo al rostro frente el mío que aun posee una expresión de pánico y desesperación- No creo que relajarme vaya conmigo. Veras, yo tengo una meta, un objetivo, y a toda costa debo conseguirlo… y relajarme… bueno, no creo que funcione.

Tomo su rostro entre mis dedos y sin tacto lo hago voltear hacia un lado y hacia otro. Ya no parece tan guapo.

-_Si_ _me relajo… pues, creo que tiraría mi objetivo al drenaje ¿sabes? Haría cosas como…-_ Suspiro antes de seguir, pensando en las cosas que haría

_- Salir a bailar todas las noches y encamarme con chicos más guapos que tu… siempre me he preguntado como seria estar muy drogada, una vez me pusieron morfina por una cirugía y debo decir que se sintió genial… me gustaría repetirlo. _

_-Haría canciones no tan estúpidas, canciones fuertes, que griten lo horrendo que es este mundo y las personas que viven en él… gritaría más que cantaría, pero creo que sería divertido ¿sabes?_

_- Me pondría de novia con Robbie, solo para saber que se siente… tener algo real con alguien, nunca he tenido eso. _

_-Golpearía a Jade y dejaría que ella me golpeara, en el medio de los pasillos de la escuela, armaríamos un lio, seria genial. Golpearla una y otra vez pensando en lo mucho que odio que tenga principios que son más fuertes que ella… y dejaría que me golpeara igual de fuerte con ellos. Me encantaría estar manchada de su ferviente sangre… quiero tener eso de ella… quiero llevarme eso de ella… quiero tener algo que me vincule con ella._

_-Besaría a Cat. La besaría desde lo profundo de lo que me queda de alma. La besaría todos los días, todo el tiempo… y no lo haría por ella, lo haría por mí. Le haría el amor solo a ella pensando que puede curarme y sanar todo… todo esto. Porque ella… ella no entiende todo esto, ella no entiende nada de esto y a mí me gustaría no entenderlo también. Me gustaría ser ignorante… pero no lo soy._

_-Y a ti… bueno… a ti te mataría, Beck. Te odio tanto, odio tanto como me haces sentir… que si me relajara y me dejara de importar las cosas… te mataría._

Me acerco a su rostro haciendo que se perfile a mí y apoyo mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Dios, es tan asqueroso como pensé que sería- le digo al alejarme y sonrió.

_-No puedo relajarme Beck_- finalmente me levanto de su cuerpo y me alejo. Busco mi bolso y me lo acomodo en mi hombro_- Si me relajo haría todas esas cosas… y como podrás ver eso me alejaría de mi objetivo, de mis metas y estas siempre me exigen una sola cosa…_

Le doy una última mirada a su cuerpo, sus ojos siguen abiertos y el silencio de la caja negra lo envuelven. Busco el interruptor de luz para apagarlo e irme, estoy deseando un baño caliente.

_-…Ser perfecta._


End file.
